Thanksgiving Enigma
by motown lady
Summary: Lee takes Amanda up on her invitation to Thanksgiving dinner with her family at the King house. Will he regret it? Set after "First Time." Some words were taken from episode conversation but not all. A one shot.


Thanksgiving Enigma

Chapter 1

As Lee Stetson sat at Amanda King's table that Thanksgiving Day of 1983 listening to and observing her family's endless chatter he couldn't help but be amazed at the woman seated next to him.

How was it that nearly a month ago, they had stood on the Jefferson Memorial steps where she had asked the man if he had someplace to go for Thanksgiving?

He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday...

_Amanda asked as they quickly went up the Jefferson Memorial steps,"So, No Mrs. Spy? No little spies?"_

_Lee turned slightly chuckling, "Look, you've heard the word "Loner?"_

_Amanda shaking her head."Well, I certainly hope you don't go looking for someone in one of those singles bars. I mean, you will never find someone in one of those singles bars-"_

_Lee irritated by now stopped to face her and raised his hand answering impatiently, "Look. Just don't worry about it, okay?"_

_Then he was totally thrown by her asking him about Thanksgiving! It was as if she hadn't heard a word he said about liking to be alone!_

Then as the time came closer to the holiday Amanda had broached the subject to Lee again as she was asked by Billy to help Lee by transcribing a tape to finish another case.

They were in the bullpen that afternoon taking a much needed coffee break when Lee sighed at the question Amanda posed answering with a shrug, "Look. I appreciate the gesture. Really. But truth be told, we're strangers. I mean, I could be a cold blooded killer for all you know. Or an axe murderer."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon! Billy wouldn't have you on the payroll if that were true and you know it! Besides, I wouldn't be here either. You'd have me six feet under in an unmarked grave."

Lee looked at her blankly. "An unmarked grave? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Amanda sighed rethinking her statement. "Oh, yeah. You're right. Because you know about me and I don't know anything about you-"

Lee snapped his fingers! "A-ha! So, you admit that it is a ridiculous idea!"

Amanda shook her head and seeing Billy come out of his office signaled him over asking, "Sir, I know I haven't been here that long so I don't know all the policies of agents. But is there any rule stating that a co-worker can't ask another to dinner?"

Lee jumped on her statement."We're not co-workers! You're just a helper here!"

Billy puzzled looked to Lee answering, "Well, I hadn't realized that your relationship had gone in that direction so quickly. I may have to rethink things here."

With that Amanda quickly interjected, "N-No, Sir! I-I just meant for Thanksgiving! I simply asked if he wanted to join me and my family for Thanksgiving. My boyfriend Dean will be there, anyway. It's nothing untoward or anything. I was simply being nice."

Getting up with a sigh from the desk she looked at Lee sadly."You have my number. Call me if you decide you'd like to join me and my family in sharing a meal. We'll have plenty. We always do."

She gave a slight nod to Billy and went to the elevator.

As she got in and the doors closed Billy asked Lee, "What's your problem, Man? It's a simple yes or no. You never have trouble coming to my house for dinner-"

Lee pointed to him, "That's different. We've known each other a long time and-"

Billy sighed."I see. Now I know what the problem is. You and your uncle didn't make plans so rather than accept a gracious invitation from someone who's helped out around here and kept you out of trouble lately-"

Lee interjected."Hey! How would she even explain me to her family? We're supposed to be basically hidden from the world, you know?"

Billy smiled at him."What is our cover here?"

Lee shrugged. "IFF. But-"

Billy cocked his head slightly. "Up to you, but you just tell them you're a director at IFF and talk about documentaries. Simple. And it doesn't hurt that PBS has aired some of them to support our cover, hmm?"

Checking his watch he said, "Well, why don't you finish up and then head home? And by the way I'm sorry, but I'm full up this year for Turkey Day. Don't worry, though. I told Jeannie to save a plate of leftovers for you. She knows you like her cranberry stuffing and sweet potato pie."

Billy then went back to his office to get his coat and head out when he saw through his office window Lee picking up the phone and dialing a number.

He thought, Good for you, Scarecrow. I know how you feel about holidays, but it's true that no one should be alone if they don't have to be.

So Thanksgiving Day found Lee Stetson having dinner with Amanda King and her family.

Noticeably absent however was Amanda's beau, Dean.

He'd been called away to Denver and couldn't make it back in time due to a snowstorm.

Amanda's Aunt Lillian then asked Lee as they passed around the oyster stuffing to him, "So, you're an actor in films? That must be exciting, Mr. Stetson."

Amanda corrected her gently, "No, Aunt Lillian. He's a documentary filmmaker at IFF. You saw the polar bear special they did last year from Antarctica? That's his job. They scout areas that they think viewers would be interested in and go from there with their information."

Then her Uncle Iggy spoke up."Oh, I know what you mean. You did that birds and bees thing in Wyoming over the summer, too?"

Looking at Amanda he then hinted, "You pay close attention to those Niece, and you'll be remarried before you know it-"

Lee suddenly choked on the bite he took and as he coughed Amanda gave him a glass of water and said alarmed, " Here. Sip it slowly now. Gosh, are you all right?"

Lee nodded as he sipped trying to clear his throat and said hoarsely, "N-Need some air."

Amanda nodded and helped Lee up answering, "We'll be back. Everybody keep eating, please."

As they left Dotty looked at Iggy with admonishment and he shrugged."What? She's been dragging her feet too long on this."

Dotty shook her head. "Uncle Iggy, Lee is not her beau. Dean is. And besides. It's only been a year since her divorce. When she is ready, she'll let us know. Okay?"

Iggy waved it away."Ah, the weatherman? He's a drip from what I've been hearing."

With that Dotty sternly looked at her oldest grandson. "Phillip Thomas!"

Phillip shook his head. "I didn't say anything, Grandma! I don't have to."

Dotty pursed her lips and gestured to the kitchen. " That's enough, Young Man. You boys go start washing the dishes in the sink. We will clear the table. Go."

With groans Phillip and Jamie got up from the table and went to the kitchen as Dotty sighed. "Well, has everyone had enough to eat?"

Iggy looked around the table and gestured, "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you all weren't thinking the same thing I was? I just want her happy. Back in my day, we knew what we wanted and stuck with it!"

Dotty shushed him and lowered her voice as she glanced into the kitchen and back at him saying, "Uncle Ignatius, I will not have you upsetting Amanda or those boys. They're still hurting about the divorce. It will take time for all of us to get through. Now, can we please drop it?"

With that everyone quietly got up and began clearing the table in silence.

Meanwhile out at the patio table Lee finished his water and Amanda asked, "Are you all right now?"

Clearing his throat one last time he nodded concernedly. "Yeah. But are you? That uncle of yours is clearly outspoken."

Amanda shrugged."Yeah. He-He means well. Anyway, I've gotten used to the endless dropped hints about getting remarried from Mother alone any time Dean comes up in conversation."

Just then Amanda's Aunt Edna came out."Sorry to interrupt but are you ready for rhubarb pie and coffee? The men have football on if you'd like to watch, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee and Amanda got up with Lee nodding. "Thank you. Broncos and Steelers it is."

As Lee went in Edna touched Amanda's arm. "You should have heard your mother come down on Uncle Iggy about you remarrying. She shut him up, I'll tell you."

Amanda shook her head as they went in. Things never change with my relatives, she thought.

She saw her boys washing and drying the dishes and smiling she said, "Thank you, Fellas. Tell you what. Why don't you go on in and watch the game with the others and Grandma and Aunt Lillian and I will take over. Go on now."

Jamie whispered, "Mom, we really don't like the rhubarb. Can we have apple pie instead?"

Amanda nodded and said, "Sure you can. We'll let you know when everything's ready, hmm?"

She kissed them and they ran off to the family room.

Hours later as the game was winding down Amanda came in to check on the boys and found them asleep on the floor at Lee's feet.

Amanda whispered, "Why didn't you wake them?"

Lee shrugged not answering and Amanda sighing whispered again, "Okay. Help me upstairs with them, please."

So Lee carried Phillip and Amanda carried Jamie up to the boys room with Dotty following who answered, "Here. You go back down and I'll settle them into bed. It's late and you have your long weekend to relax, Mr Stetson?"

Surprised Lee looked at Amanda who shrugged."Yes, but I didn't mind helping here. It's fine, Mrs. West. Thank you for a delicious dinner."

Dotty smiled. "You're welcome. It was nice meeting you. Amanda, why don't you walk him to his car. Everyone is saying their goodnights anyway and going back to the hotel now."

Amanda nodded. "Okay, Mother. Thank you. I'll be up in a bit."

As she and Lee went back down and they put on their coats to head outside they opened the front door and saw the cars leaving.

Amanda queried, "Wonder why they didn't say goodnight? That's odd."

Then they both realized and said together, "Uncle Iggy."

Going to Lee's car Amanda sighed and Lee asked, "What's wrong?"

Amanda shrugged. "Oh, I feel like I pushed you into this and then he goes and embarrasses everyone about my marital status. I'm really sorry, Lee."

Lee shook his head chuckling as he mimicked Iggy's voice, "Oh, that wasn't even the half of it. During the game, he started with "Back in my day, there was no TV. We had radio to listen to the game on and you knew what was really happening. You can't make heads or tails out of this stuff today with all those cameras. The refs don't know what they're doing anyway!"

Amanda giggled and then cleared her throat anxiously, "And Uncle Herman? He didn't get political, did he?"

Lee laughed."No. There was a lot of snoring going on from him by halftime, though."

As Amanda sighed and shook her head Lee touched her hand."Hey, it's okay. I had a nice time tonight. Thank you for inviting me."

As he was getting into the car Amanda quickly said, "Wait! I forgot your leftovers! Be back in a sec!"

As Amanda hurried back to the house Lee called out, "A-Amanda! I'm too full to think about leftovers. It's fine, really."

But she came back giving him a grocery bag full of wrapped food saying, "Look at it this way. You won't go hungry for a while. This could stock your fridge I'll bet for a week. Enjoy."

Lee swallowed at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you as well. Mother told me you had flowers and wine delivered to the house yesterday for her. Nice touch."

Lee smiled and looked at his watch. " You're welcome. Well, I'll see you around sometime."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Say at the office, maybe? When you need me, right?"

Lee chuckled as he got into the car putting the leftovers in the seat beside him and started it and nodding, "Right. Bye."

As he pulled away from the curb and Amanda watched him go she thought, Would it kill you to admit you like my helping you at that place?

Shaking her head as she headed back to the house she thought with a sigh, Probably...

The End


End file.
